Jedipedia:Kandidaten für Exzellente Artikel
Kandidaten für Exzellente Artikel Kandidaten für Exzellente Artikel Aktuelle Nominierungen Theomet Danlé Diese Kandidatur läuft vom 17. Juli bis zum 31. Juli Pro * : Also ich finde den exzellent und gut geschrieben. Ich finde, zwar dass die Einleitung noch was länger sein könnte, aber andere Exzellente haben auch so kurze Einleitungen. Und da der Scrollbalken kein Kriterium ist, nominiere ich den gleich hier für exzellent. [[User:Darth Mauls Klon|''Darth Maul]] ~ [[User Talk:Darth Mauls Klon|Peace is a lie]] 23:42, 17. Jul. 2009 (CEST) * : Ich stimme dem zu! Jemand, der über ihn außerhalb von EpII nichts weiß, erfährt viel über die Geschichte dieser Person, vor allem das wichtigste. Die Einleitung hätte eigentlich auch nicht viel länger sein dürfen! Und besonders gefällt mir der Bereich ''Persönlichkeit, dafür sollte es extra den Titel Exzellenter Absatz (oder so ähnlich) geben ;) peacerokkaz 00:03, 18. Jul. 2009 (CEST) * : Toller Artikel. warum wurde der Artikel nicht lesenswert? Boss RAS Prosecutor 08:30, 18. Jul. 2009 (CEST) * : Also nur weil wir schon viele exzellente Artikel haben, mit einem Kontra zu stimme, auch wenn der Artikel tadellos gemacht ist, erschließt sich mir nicht, da hier wirklich nur die neue Mitarbeitswelle in der Jedipedia zum Ausdruck kommt, und ist für mich keine Begründung, dem Artikel die verdiente Auszeichnung zu verweigern, da, so wie ich die Quellen nachvollziehe, nicht zu wenig, sondern alle Infos in tadelloser Form vorhanden sind. Und, ich möchte alle noch einmal ausdrücklich daran erinnern, die Länge ist und bleibt kein Kriterium. Klare Pro-Stimme. Bel Iblis 18:07, 18. Jul. 2009 (CEST) * : Ich sehe ebenfalls keinen Grund, warum nicht auch ein relativ kurzer Artikel alle erforderlichen Kriterien erfüllen könnte. Alles rausgeholt und für eine "Rand-Nebenfigur" erstaunlich viele Informationen. 18:16, 18. Jul. 2009 (CEST) * : Naja, Länge ist schon ein gewisses Kriterium, aber das hat dieser Artikel vollkommen und das sehr gut, denn Länge ist etwas relatives. Der Artikel ist vollständig und das sollte meiner Meinung nach das wichtigste Kriterium sein! Für mich ein eindeutig exzellent, im Gegensatz zu den ganzen unvollständigen "Exzellenten".Darth Vader(Ich bin dein Vater!) 18:19, 18. Jul. 2009 (CEST) * : Der Artikel ist eindeutig Exellent und hatt durchaus einen Stern und ein Pro verdient. Gut geschrieben, Bilder die den Text ausschmücken, ein Hdk, einen PErsönlichkeitsbereich, schöne Einleitung (die auch noch zum Lesen anregt). Alles Exellent. Liebe Grüße und Re'turcye mhi Te Ani'la Mand'alor Manda'yaim ''' 18:18, 23. Jul. 2009 (CEST) Kontra * : Ich finde, dass dieser Artikel gut ist. Er ist sogar so gut, dass man über eine Auszeichnung nachdenken könnte. Ich bin aber gegen eine Exzellent-Auszeichnung, da wir zum Beispiel 99 Exzellentartikel schon haben. Klar bei einer Anzahl von fast 14.000 Artikeln eigentlich nicht viel und trotzdem! Man muss nicht gleich jeden Artiel aufstellen. Es soll ein elitärer Kreis sein, der exzellent ist, unabhängig von der Gesamtanzahl der JP-Artikel, wo die meisten kürzer sind, als dieser Artikel. Darth Hate 09:17, 18. Jul. 2009 (CEST) **Gibt es anhand der Kriterien für Exzellente Artikel (Anfang der Seite) einen Grund, warum das hier ein berechtigtes Kontra ist? Ich sehe hier nämlich '''kein einziges auf den Artikel bezogenes Argument, das gegen die Auszeichnung sprechen würde. 18:13, 18. Jul. 2009 (CEST) * :Zwar kaum Fehler aber bei der Länge kein Wunder,außerdem gibt es nur wenig Infos und keine Bilder.Ich würde auch für lesenswert ein Kontra geben --Jedi meister 18:05, 18. Jul. 2009 (CEST) **Nicht stimmberechtigt, keine 50 Edits im Artikelsnamensraum. [[User:Darth Mauls Klon|''Darth Maul]] ~ [[User Talk:Darth Mauls Klon|Peace is a lie]] 18:10, 18. Jul. 2009 (CEST) * : Er liest sich gut, aber ich finde es gibt nicht viele Informationen und der Artikel kann meiner Meinung nach nicht mit anderen Exzellenten Artikeln mithalten. --Coucassi 12:45, 20. Jul. 2009 (CEST) * : Der Artikel ist zweifellos gut und komplett, er kann aber nicht mit anderen exzellenten Artikeln mithalten. Lesenswert ist er meiner Meinung nach auf jeden Fall, aber nicht exzellent. 13:00, 20. Jul. 2009 (CEST) * : Also wenn schon, dann sollten hier zumindest für jeden Absatz und vor allem ganz am Anfang ein Zitat hin, denn ansonsten erscheint mir die ganze Auszeichnung doch einfach verschenkt. Nichts gegen die Arbeit des Autors, aber Artikel wie diese gibt es auch Dutzende und die bekommen manchmal bestenfalls die lesenswert Auszeichnung. Jaina 14:00, 20. Jul. 2009 (CEST) :*Das mit den Zitaten ist leider nicht möglich, solange man nicht für jeden Absatz dasselbe nimmt, da Theomet Danlé im Film nur diese eine kurze Konversation mit Cordé führt, die bereits drin ist und in der Datenbank kein Zitat enthalten ist. Dem anderen Argument muss ich aber zustimmen. -- [[User:Solleu Soleyis|Sol]] [[User Talk:Solleu Soleyis|(catch me)]] 17:41, 20. Jul. 2009 (CEST) ::*Eben weil der zweite Teil oftmals zutrifft, sollte man diesem Artikel die Chance nicht nehmen und auch den anderen solchen Artikeln die Chance auf Exzellent geben. Denn im Gegensatz zu den meisten "exzellenten" ist der Artikel auch vollständig. Aber darüber gibts demnächst sowieso was Neues.'Darth Vader(Ich bin dein Vater!)' 18:09, 20. Jul. 2009 (CEST) * : Ich würde nicht mal für lsw ein pro geben, da hier einfach die relevanz fehlt. am ende haben dann alle kompletten artikel, zu denen es zufälligerweise ein bild gibt eine Auszeichnung und das kann es auch nicht sein.--[[Benutzer:Yoda41|'Yoda41']] [[Jedipedia:Administratoren|'Admin']] 08:23, 23. Jul. 2009 (CEST) Neutral/Abwartend * : Ich finde ihn zwar gut, aber ob es als exzellent reicht, ich weiß nicht. Shadowsith Sith Talk | Artikel 18:28, 18. Jul. 2009 (CEST) * : Bin mir nicht sicher. JunoDiskussion 12:53, 20. Jul. 2009 (CEST) ---- Borsk Fey'lya ''Diese Kandidatur läuft vom 21.07.2009 bis zum 04.08.2009 Pro * : Nach der Überarbeitung durch Garm, erfüllt der Artikel die notwendigen Kriterien eines exzellenten Artikels: Die Biografie ist, so weit ich beurteilen kann, vollständig und in bestem Schreibstil verfasst; dazu kommt ein Persönlichkeits- sowie HdK-Teil. Bilder und Zitate fehlen natürlich auch nicht. Alles in allem gute Arbeit! 19:52, 21. Jul. 2009 (CEST) * :Auf jeden Fall verdient der Artikel diesen Status (Begr. s.o.).Darth Hate 20:30, 21. Jul. 2009 (CEST) * : Ja, das ist was wert. Boss RAS Prosecutor 21:40, 21. Jul. 2009 (CEST) * : Ich kann Andro voll zustimmen, der Artikel ist jetzt dank Garms Überarbeitung eindeutig exzellent. Viele Grüße, Lord Tiin Nachricht? Artikel 08:58, 22. Jul. 2009 (CEST) * : Grandiose Arbeit. Jaina 17:47, 23. Jul. 2009 (CEST) * : Ja, so ne Arbeit sollte nicht unbelohnt bleiben. -- [[User:Solleu Soleyis|''Sol]] [[User Talk:Solleu Soleyis|(catch me)]] 18:23, 23. Jul. 2009 (CEST) * : Der Artikel scheint ganz in Ordnung, er ist ausreichend lang und soweit ich gesehen habe stimmt die Rechtschreibung. Die Sprache ist auch ganz gut. Vielleicht sollte man aber noch seinen Platz während der Klonkriege hinzufügen... Sonst ist alles prima! Gruss--Darth Graval - ''Hand of Wrath 21:09, 23. Jul. 2009 (CEST) Kontra Neutral/Abwartend ---- Operation Karussell Diese Kandidatur läuft vom 23.07.09 bis zum 06.08.09 Pro * : Also ich bin der Meinung, dass der Artikel sehr schön beschrieben ist, vollständig und füllig, sodass er keine bessere Stellung erreichen könnte. Sogesehen mehr als eine mögliche Lesenswert-Kandidatur. Meiner Meinung nach exzellent.--'Darth Vader(Ich bin dein Vater!)' 19:50, 23. Jul. 2009 (CEST) * : Besser gehts nicht. Boss RAS Prosecutor 19:53, 23. Jul. 2009 (CEST) * : Grandios. Bel Iblis 16:21, 24. Jul. 2009 (CEST) * : Ein wirklich guter und interessanter Artikel. Hier gibt es zwar auch etwas wenig im HdK-Teil, aber das ist bei einem Ereignis ja wieder was anderes als bei Charakteren, Planeten oder sonstigen Dingen, die feste Bestandteile im Star-Wars-Universum sind. Deshalb denk ich, der Artikel hat die Auszeichnung so wie er ist auf jeden Fall verdient. -- [[User:Solleu Soleyis|''Sol]] [[User Talk:Solleu Soleyis|(catch me)]] 03:27, 26. Jul. 2009 (CEST) * : wurde alles schon gesagt.Darth Hate 08:53, 26. Jul. 2009 (CEST) * : Kenn mich in der Ära zwar nicht gerade besonders gut aus aber der Artikel ist wirklich interessant und gut. Shadowsith Sith Talk | Artikel 09:10, 26. Jul. 2009 (CEST) Kontra Neutral/Abwartend ---- Sien Sovv ''Diese Kandidatur läuft vom 24.07.2009 bis zum 07.08.2009 Pro * : Soviel ich weiß, ist dieser Artikel komplett. Und da zehn Romane ausgeschöpft wurden und der Artikel gut gegliedert und geschrieben wurde, wäre Exzellent meiner Meinung nach gerechtfertigt. So wie ich das seh sind die Kriterien dafür erfüllt. Und meckert net, weils keine Bilder gibt, isch weiß wo euer Haus wohnt! -- [[User:Solleu Soleyis|''Sol]] [[User Talk:Solleu Soleyis|(catch me)]] 01:17, 24. Jul. 2009 (CEST) * : Jo, ich hab ihn eben gelesen. Sieht schön aus, ist (anscheinend) vollständig, schön geschrieben. Darum mehr als Lesenswert. Zwar ist der Persönlichkeitsbereich für soviele Bücher arg dünn, aber es ist nunmal ein Sullustaner ^^--'Darth Vader(Ich bin dein Vater!)' 02:02, 24. Jul. 2009 (CEST) * : Ein gut geschriebener, gegliderter und mit Zitaten ausgeschmückter Artikel. 'Lord Tiin' Nachricht? Artikel 12:09, 24. Jul. 2009 (CEST) * : Das scheint für so viele Bücher zwar dünn zu sein, jedoch handelt es sich bei Sovv um einen absoluten Nebencharakter, für den man die Reihe ganz schön absuchen muss. Das muss eine Menge Arbeit gewesen sein und die sollte belohnt werden. Jaina 11:58, 25. Jul. 2009 (CEST) Kontra Neutral/Abwartend ---- Shado Vao ''Diese Kandidatur läuft vom 25.07.2009 bis zum 08.08.2009 Pro * : Auch wenn ich nicht so wirklich interessiert in der Ära bin, hat der Artikel sehr gut aufgeklärt und stellt die Dinge sehr gut dar. Ich gehe davon aus, dass er vollständig ist, daher meine Kandidatur für exzellent.Darth Vader(Ich bin dein Vater!) 16:13, 25. Jul. 2009 (CEST) * : Wir dürfen nicht vergessen, dass es vor allem bei einer Figur, die hauptsächlich in Comics vertreten ist, sehr schwer ist, einen einigermaßen umfassenden Persönlichkeitsteil zu schreiben, da es einfach nicht dasselbe ist, die Gedanken und Gefühle einer Person in einem Buch nachzuvollziehen. Ein bisschen HdK habe ich ergänzt, aber deswegen will ich das verdiente Pro nicht vorenthalten. Bel Iblis 15:34, 26. Jul. 2009 (CEST) Kontra Neutral/Abwartend * : Der Artikel ist sehr gut, aber für die Auszeichnung „Exzellent“, was ja die höchste Auszeichnung ist, finde ich einen HdK-Teil, der ein Bestandteil von allen ausführlichen Artikeln sein sollte, unabdinglich. Es steht ja auch in den Bedingungen, dass sich ein Exzellenter Artikel „insbesondere durch die Behandlung der realen Welt neben der Darstellung der Fiktiven auszeichnet.“ Dieser hier behandelt die „reale Welt“ gar nicht. Außerdem sind die Einleitung und der Persönlichkeitsteil etwas knapp, wenn diese (aus meiner Sicht) Mängel beseitigt wären, wäre ich auch für die Auszeichnung. -- [[User:Solleu Soleyis|''Sol]] [[User Talk:Solleu Soleyis|(catch me)]] 02:30, 26. Jul. 2009 (CEST) * : Ich stimme Sol zu. Da geht sicherlich noch mehr, vor allem fehlt noch der Legacy Era Campaign Guide und HdK geht auch noch ausführlicher. 03:01, 26. Jul. 2009 (CEST) :Shado Vao taucht im LECG nicht auf sondern nur Astraal Vao. Liebe Grüße,Darth Hate 09:14, 26. Jul. 2009 (CEST) ::Außerdem seit wann zähnlen englisch Sprachige Quellen? Viele Grüße, [[Benutzer:Urai Fen|Urai Fen]] ~ [[User Talk:Urai Fen|Konferenz auf der Merciless]] 16:01, 26. Jul. 2009 (CEST) * : In den HdK teil könnte man hier doch den gleichen nachnamen wie Mission Vao 4000 Jahe davor einbeziehen. Shadowsith Sith Talk | Artikel 09:21, 26. Jul. 2009 (CEST) *Andeutungen über eine eventuelle Verwandschaft zwischen Shado und anderen Vaos in einem HdK-Teil zu machen, wäre reine Spekulation und das kann nicht Sinn eines HdK-Abschnitts sein. Soll ich reinschreiben, dass Shado Vao in den ''Legacy-Comics auftaucht, so wie bei HdK-Teile in anderen Artikeln, die künstlich aus dem Boden gestampft werden – der Auszeichnung wegen? Hauptsache es steht irgendwas unter der Überschrift Hinter den Kulissen? Irgendwas... Ich werde einen Teufel tun und irgendwelche Trivialitäten erwähnen, wenn sonst nichts hinter den Kulissen zu berichten ist. Ist mir egal, wenn die Wahl daran scheitert, denn dadurch wird der Artikel nicht besser und das ist mir die Auszeichnung hier nicht wert. @Urai Fen: Ich bin auch die ganze Zeit davon ausgegangen, dass englische Quellen nicht zählen, aber scheinbar werden hier die Ansprüche systematisch hochgeschraubt. Ganz davon abgesehen, das Shado in dem Compaign Guide gar nicht auftaucht. Ich mag es immer, wenn Leute nach mehr Information verlangen, obwohl sie gar nicht erahnen können, inwieweit die Quellen ausgeschöpft sind. Indirekt ist dies ein verlangen nach Redundanz und redundante Informationen machen keinen Artikel exzellent. Aber wie gesagt, ich fahre auf diese Auszeichnung sowieso nicht (mehr) ab, deswegen lasse ich mich einfach überraschen, wie es sich entwickelt.--Anakin Skywalker 16:22, 26. Jul. 2009 (CEST) Ab- und Wiederwahlen